This invention relates to a data transmission interface, and more particularly to a high-speed interface having parallel-data connections and serial-data transmission lines.
Data communications among devices on a network or between a host and a peripheral device typically employ standard connectors and standard transmission lines. For example, the Centronics interface is a popular parallel transmission interface which includes a pair of 38-pin connectors and multiple data transmission lines. As another example, the RS-232 interface is a popular serial transmission interface standard specifying a pair of 9-pin connectors and a pair of serial data transmission lines.
An advantage of parallel interfaces, such as the Centronics interface, over serial interfaces such as RS-232 interfaces is the relatively higher transmission speed. However, parallel interfaces are constrained to a relatively shorter transmission length. Conversely, serial interfaces may support long-line transmissions, but are slower than parallel interfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high-speed long-line interface for hard-wired data communications.